Ice Cream Nostagia
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Semua kisah cinta indah yang berawal dari sebuah es krim. Sebuah nostalgia kisah kasih yang berawal dari manisnya es krim.


**Ice Cream Nostalgia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OOC Warning.**

**Sumarry: Semua kisah cinta indah yang berawal dari sebuah es krim. Sebuah nostalgia kisah kasih yang berawal dari manisnya es krim.**

* * *

_**Jakarta, 16 Mei 2012**_

Seorang wanita muda berambut _violet _tengah menidurkan putra sulungnya. Bibirnya terlihat bergerak menyenandungkan nada-nada menenangkan agar sang putra dapat tertidur nyenyak. Baju yang longgar disertai dengan keadaan perut yang sangat membuncit, menandakan jika wanita itu tengah dalam keadaan hamil.

"Mama, bagaimana keadaan adik Boruto di dalam perut Mama?" tanya seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan polosnya.

Hinata meresponnya dengan tawa kecil sambil menjawab, "Baik, sayang... Mama sehat, masa dedek bayinya gak sehat."

Setelah bertanya tentang keadaan adiknya, Boruto kembali lagi bertanya kepada sang ibu demikian.

"Mama, bagaimana Mama bisa mencintai Papa? Bagaimana kisah cinta Mama dan Papa."

Pertanyaan kedua yang diajukan oleh Boruto, tak ayal membuat kedua pipi Hinata memerah. Seketika, ingatan wanita itu membuatnya kembali membayangkan masa-masa indah dan juga pertemuan awalnya dengan Naruto. Tak terasa, ini sudah tahun ke sekian mereka bersama dan semua berawal pada hari itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_**Mochi Ice Cream – Jakarta, 18 Juni 2007**_

Di sana terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berlari ke sebuah toko es krim. Di tangan kirinya, ia menggenggam sebuah kantung _laptop _dan punggungnya tersampir sebuah tas ransel. Wajahnya memang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain, tanpa _make up _karena tujuannya ke pusat perbelanjaan hanyalah untuk mencari tempat menulis.

"_Ice cream _oreo satu," pesannya kepada seorang pelayan yang berdiri di belakang _bar ice cream_.

"Baiklah! Ini _ice creamnya_. Selamat menikmati."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata sambil menerima _ice cream_nya dan mencari tempat duduk di sana.

Setelah duduk, ia pun mulai membuka _laptop_nya dan mulai menulis sebuah cerita yang akan ia tulis. Hinata sendiri adalah seorang penulis dan juga seorang penterjemah bahasa Jepang-Indonesia. Otomatis, seluruh pekerjaannya dikerjakan di rumah dan ia pasti mempunyai sebuah _laptop _sebagai alat dasar untuk bekerja.

Sambil menunggu _laptop_nya menyala sempurna, Hinata terlebih dahulu menyicip es krim yang ia letakkan di sampin. Memang itulah kebiasaan Hinata, sebelum menulis ia pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk mencicip makanan yang ia pesan. Karena selain hobi menulis, Hinata juga mempunyai hobi lain ialah makan.

Saat sendok Hinata yang berisi es krim hendak tiba di mulutya, sebuah tangan _tan _menahan tangannya. Hinata menoleh, ternyata seorang pria berambut kuning cepak dengan tiga garis di pipinya lah yang menahan tangannya. Hinata tersenyum kikuk dan setengah kesal karena perlakuan orang yang tak dikenalinya itu.

'Siapa, sih... ganggu gue aja,' batin Hinata kesal.

"Hallo," sapa Naruto kepada gadis yang baru ia temui.

"Hai," jawab Hinata kikuk.

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali berkata, "Kau tak mengerti cara makan _ice cream _yang benar. Beginilah cara yang benar."

Naruto pun mengenggam tangan Hinata untuk mengajarinya cara makan es krim yang benar, menurutnya. Hinata hanya terdiam dan tanpa ia sadari, rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Nah, begitu caranya. Mudah 'kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Padahal, ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan ia pun berkata, "Siapa namamu? Namaku Naruto, pemilik kedai es krim ini."

Hinata sontak membulatkan kedua matanya usai mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pemilik kedai es krim? Pantas saja, ia terlihat kaya—begitulah isi batin Hinata.

"Namaku Hinata, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, kulihat... kau begitu sering mengunjungi kedai es krim ini.

"Ah iya, aku memang senang menulis di sini. Suasananya sungguh artistik hehe," jawab Hinata sambil menyegir.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata dan ia pun memegang kedua pundak Hinata sambil berkata, "Besok jangan lupa datang lagi ya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempat. Entah kenapa, Hinata jadi merasa tertarik dengan Naruto usai melihat pria itu mengajarkannya cara memakan es krim dengan baik. Seulas senyum pun tertarik di bibirnya, ia merasa senang telah bertemu dengan Naruto.

'Kurasa pria itu menarik juga,' batin Hinata kagum.

...

_**Mochi Ice Cream – Jakarta, 1 Mei 2008**_

Naruto meletakkan dagunya di bahu, menatap kekasihnya yang masih menulis dan mengabaikannya. Namun Naruto mengerti akan hal itu, Hinata pasti sangat sibuk dengan perlombaan menulis yang beberapa hari ini sedang ia ikuti. Akhirnya, kedua mata biru Naruto pun tertuju pada cara Hinata memakan es krim miliknya.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kalau Hinata datang ke mari Naruto pasti akan datang ke meja Hinata dan mengomentarinya cara memakan es krim—karena Naruto memang menyukai Hinata sejak lama, tepatnya sejak Hinata sering datang ke tempatnya dan memakan es krim. Maka sudah pasti, komentar Naruto pada Hinata adalah cara ia untuk meraih hati Hinata dan... berhasil.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, usai kejadian mereka berdua pada hari itu.

"Caramu memakan _ice cream _salah. Seharusnya, sendok itu diarahkan ke mulutmu dengan miring. Kau tahu, kau merusak keindahan _ice cream_ kalau begitu caranya," komentar Naruto hingga membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Narutooo... aku 'kan kemari untuk menulis dan bersenang-senang. Bukan untuk mendengarkan celotehanmu tentang cara memakan _ice cream_ atau apalah itu," omel Hinata karena merasa kesal dan bosan dengan celotehan Naruto.

Mendengar omelan Hinata, Naruto bukannya meminta maaf namun justru tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Bagi Naruto, melihat kekasihnya marah adalah suatu hal yang lucu di matanya. Kenapa? Karena saat Hinata marah, bukannya aura menyeramkan yang ia beri melainkan kehangatan lah yang ia temukan. Itulah keunikan Hinata di mata Naruto yang membuatnya berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah Naruto temui.

"Baiklah... baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kemarilah, ada satu keindahan _ice cream _yang mau aku tunjukkan padamu," perintah Naruto sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya, guna mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk di sana.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Hinata pun berjalan dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

Naruto pun tersenyum sambil berkata, "Pejamkan matamu."

Hinata pun menurut dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto menyeringai, ia pun menaruh es krim di bibirnya lalu mencium pipi Hinata hingga cairan es krim pun membekas di pipinya. Hinata yang tidak sadar, hanya mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang lengket menempel di pipinya.

"Bukalah kedua matamu dan bercerminlah ke meja," perintah Naruto sambil terkekeh geli.

Hinata pun menurut dan membuka kedua matanya. Ditatapnya meja alumunium di sampingnya dan kedua matanya membeliak usai melihat adanya bekas es krim di pipi kanannya.

"HAHAHA." Naruto langsung tertawa keras saat melihatnya.

Hinata langsung menatap Naruto tajam karena merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang jahil. Sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya, Hinata pun langsung mendekati Naruto lalu mencubit perut pria itu dengan keras hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auwww... sakit, Hinata," keluh Naruto saat perutnya dicubit.

"Siapa suruh menjahiliku?" ujar Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Naruto pun menyeringai dan ia langsung menggelitiki perut Hinata untuk menjahilinya kembali.

"Hahaha... geli, Naruto," tawa Hinata saat Naruto dengan beringas menggelitiki perutnya.

"Makanya, siapa suruh mencubitku."

Naruto pun menggelitiki perut Hinata dengan semakin kencang—hingga Hinata semakin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Cukup, ampunnn... ahaha!"

"Tidak akan, Hinata."

"AHAHAHA... SUDAH NARUTO, GELI."

...

_**Mochi Ice Cream – Jakarta, 12 Agustus 2009**_

Hinata sedang duduk di tempat ia biasa menulis sambil memakan es krim, sama seperti biasanya. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan kedai es krim Naruto. Kedai es krim Naruto pada hari ini sangatlah sepi dan tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada satu pun pelanggan yang datang selain dirinya sendiri. Tak hanya itu, pegawai yang menangani toko es krim hanyalah satu orang dan tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tiga orang.

Namun bukannya Hinata kalau ia bersikap peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Mengabaikan rasa bingungnya, Hinata pun mengangkat bahu dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya menulis cerita. Beberapa menit saat Hinata menulis, suara deringan musik pun terdengar dan hal itu membuat Hinata sontak menoleh. Di depan pintu ruko, Hinata melihat ada lima orang pemain gitar yang sedang mengalunkan instrumen lagu _Marry You _karangan Bruno Mars.

Namun Hinata tambah terkejut lagi, saat melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dari belakang para pemain gitar. Naruto terlihat sedang berjalan mendekatinya dan mata Hinata tampak membulat saat melihat Naruto tengah berlutut—seperti seorang pria yang ingin melamar kekasihnya—sambil menyodorkan sebuah _ice cream _ke hadapannya.

"_Will you marry me, Hinata_?"

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, guna menutupi perasaan haru yang terlukis di wajahnya. Hari itu akhirnya tiba juga, di mana Naruto membawa kebahagiaan padanya melalui satu _scoop _es krim favoritnya—yang menjadi perlambang puncak kebahagiaan tersebut.

Dengan tangisan haru, Hinata pun mengangguk sambil menjawab,

"_Yes, i will_."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

...

"Begitulah ceritanya, sayang."

Hinata telah menceritakan kisah cintanya pada sang suami kepada putranya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saat Boruto memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Memang benar apa kata orang banyak, anak balita memang masih belum paham apa arti cinta sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, Mama dan Papa saling mencintai karena _ice cream _ya?" tanya Boruto polos.

Hinata mengelus surai kuning putranya sambil menjawab, "Lebih dari itu."

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: Aku nulis ini sebagai pemanasan/latihan untuk lomba fanfiction yang akan aku ikuti. Maaf, kalau sifat Naruto maupun Hinata di sini sangat OOC (terutama Hinata). Karena jujur, sifat Hinata di fanfic ini merupakan sifat aku di dunia nyata :v.**


End file.
